On a Hot Day
by Lily Potter-Malfoy
Summary: On a hot day...Snape decides to give a pop test in potions and all sorts of strange things end up happening. mild SLASH, oneshot!


The day was sunny and hot, people were sluggish and the air felt like syrup. Perfect weather for a test, was the thought of one sadistic potions master. Severus Snape glowered at his students, the heat even permeated the legendary chill of the dungeons; stuck in his heavy black teaching robes Snape was even less happy than normal. And so he inflicted the terrible punishment of a test upon his innocent students.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry murmured as he entered the oven-like potions classroom. It was hot everywhere, the castle did not have air conditioning, any cooling spells lasted just five minutes and none of the teachers could spend the whole day casting enormous cooling spells for the entire castle. The day had been bad, and now it was worse, a pop _test _in potions…lovely. Next to him Hermione was smiling, positively _glowing _in excitement. Potions, for her, was easier than most things and tests counted more than quizzes, she'd ace it and bump up her already perfect grade. This, everyone in the room knew and it particularly pissed off the teacher himself.

"Get seated and be quiet!" Snape commanded, immediately a hush fell over the room, smirking in that oily way only he could, Snape distributed the tests with a swish and a flick.

"As you can see, this is a test on what we've been learning for the past six years, I hope you remember your first year!" Snape looked so gleeful during this part that it was scary,

"There is an objective portion consisting of forty questions and an essay section with a choice of two out of three essays. Yes I said two, you will be writing two essays. This should take you until the end of this class, any noise and I cut your time by half" Snape felt better as he watched the crestfallen looks on the faces of his students. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up minutely in what looked like a grim disapproving line but was actually a smile, his spirit was already lifted.

"Damn that oily bastard Snape!" Blaise Zabini muttered to himself, Snape turned sharply, a glint in his eye,

"Mr. Zabini, you have cost yourself half your test taking time, now you've only forty five minutes and ten minutes have gone by since you started, I think you'd better hurry." There was no mistaking the glee in Snape's oily voice as he said these words. Blaise paled under his tan and went back to work, writing furiously to finish before his time was up.

Snape took in a deep breath of air, savoring the sweet scent of adolescent melancholy and suffering. As he inhaled he caught a smell that wasn't supposed to be there, the stench of victory, the repulsive odor of confident intelligence. Sharply he turned his head, greasy strands of hair smacking wetly as he did. Dark eyes zeroed in on the bushy head of hair bent over the test. Snape watched, horrified as Hermione Granger finished off her first essay with a flourish and began with her second.

'_No student should be that fast! Not even Draco was on his essay at this point! What is this craziness?' _Snape was very near tears as he watched the girl methodically go through her test and her essays (since the second had been finished during his internal rant), fixing errors and such. Her stench was diffusing, invading his nostrils even from his perch atop his desk in the front of the room. Other students were becoming more motivated, as if by magic, Snape would not have it.

Severus Snape is something of a closet pervert. He didn't do anything strange, he wasn't a pedophile but the strangest things get him off. The one thing that he loved the most was the suffering of children, the despair in their voices as they moaned about one failed test or another. Severus was happiest when students were crying over the grades **he **gave them (bad ones). Severus could do nothing but watch unhappily as Hermione raised her hand, and he could do nothing as she handed him her test, perfectly neat and stapled. He could do nothing as he gazed at the paper blankly, knowing without any doubt that it was all right. Suddenly, Snape felt like crying. His perfect atmosphere was ruined! All that planning for the test and all that evil! Gone to waste! The bell rang for the end of the potions block and Snape sighed,

"Dismissed" he muttered dismally. His students stood and shuffled out of the room, none noticing how their professor scowled more than usual at them, or how his usually emotionless eyes glittered with the pain of loss. That is none of the students but a certain bushy haired girl standing before his desk looking incredibly embarrassed to be there.

"ehm, Professor Snape, I had something to ask you about my essay…" Hermione said, not daring to look the man in the eye. Snape shuffled through his stack and handed her the offending (to him) test.

"Thank you sir…erm" Hermione flipped through the stiff sheets of parchment and Snape noticed that she really wasn't reading through it at all. Soon suspicion sliced through the lugubrious aura that had surrounded him,

"Miss Granger, I thought you had a question for me?" he said, slick oily voice returning. Hermione blushed and began to fumble with her test,

"Er…actually I did! It's near the back, I'm looking for it" she was much too nervous for the situation, Snape stepped closer to her, his usual oily smirk in place.

"Miss Granger, contrary to your belief, I don't have all the time in the world…" indeed he didn't, he had to go to his room and release all the…tension from the day's torture. Hermione got to the end of her test, her eyes widened theatrically as she glimpsed an extra sheet of paper behind her last essay.

"Oops professor, it looks like I accidentally stapled in an extra sheet. I might as well take it out! Hehhehehehehe…" by Granger's nervous laugh and atrocious acting, Snape knew that the whole thing was planned. His smirk grew,

"No Miss Granger, I think I want to see it…" the air around him positively _oozed _malice. Hermione's blush got darker but she acquiesced and handed over the bit of parchment. Whatever was on it must be life ruiningly good. Snape felt himself get excited and knew that the bottle of lotion he kept by his bed would be completely finished by the time he was through tonight.

"What's this Miss Granger? Did you write the name of the person you like on here? Surround it with Hearts and roses?" Snape was _rock hard _with anticipation as he unfolded the sheet (Hermione had folded it when she ripped it off). He made it a point to catch Granger's eye right before opening it and seeing…

Hermione Granger

Loves….

"Loves and mating of male submissive Veela?" Snape felt disappointment completely kill his excitement.

"What in bloody hells where you writing all these facts down for?" Snape was so upset he let himself curse in front of a student,

"Augh! Just…just GO Miss Granger…I DON'T want to know." Snape thrust the parchment to Hermione who looked relieved. Yet before he let go of it, he noticed a little doodle of a heart with an "H" and a "D" together in the middle (H plus D).

"Curious" he muttered,

"Very curious."

Hermione ran into Gryffindor Tower red in the face and breathing hard. Ron, her boyfriend of two years looked at her, concerned. Harry looked around at her from where he sat on the couch,

"Well? Did anything happen?" Harry asked, Hermione shook her head and strode forward,

"Here's the info you asked for, I'm gonna go…breath for a bit." She managed to stutter, and ran up to the girl's dorms. Ron and Harry shrugged at each other and Harry got up.

"Well I'm off now…" he said, stretching, Ron snorted

"Try _not _to get caught this time. Lat time you were lucky Madame Pomphrey had a big stack of boxes so she couldn't see well…" he said, Harry waved as he climbed out of the portrait hole.

Later

Harry smirked as he pulled back. It had been an amazing two hour snogging session but dinner would begin soon and he needed to get back to the tower. Although snogging like he did with his partner always left him hot and bothered, it was better than waiting forever until they could shag in the empty classrooms.

"Come on, let's go." Harry said, and his partner nodded, they walked out of the corridor, hair and clothes straightened. Harry smiled, but they still looked like they had had the life snogged out of them. As they walked Snape passed them, he spared a nod for Harry's partner and directed a steely glare at Harry who smiled cheerfully back. Suddenly Snape stopped and Harry remembered that it was only he and his partner in the hallway, walking alongside each other in a _companionable _silence. Harry walked away very quickly. Two minutes passed and his partner came around the corner,

"What did he say?" Harry asked, holding onto his partner's slender waist. Impish blue gray eyes stared adoringly up at him and slender arms slid around his neck,

"He only asked me where I'd been. I told him that I'd been wandering since I was bored." Harry sighed and rested his head on top of his partner's white blonde hair,

"You think he knows?" he mused, and his partner smirked,

"Maybe." Harry felt a smirk creeping onto his face,

"Do you care at all if he does?" Those lips that he had been snogging minutes ago looked incredibly edible to Harry,

"Not in the least."

"Dinner's starting soon," Harry said, guiding his partner so that they were pressed into the wall,

"Do you want to go?" Harry licked his lips and knew those blue-gray eyes watched the movement hungrily.

"Oh I'm fairly starving _Potter _but I'm not sure you can give me what I want." Harry raised an eyebrow,

"Is that so _Malfoy_? I seem to remember _someone _completely helpless when put underneath my ministrations." Draco mock glared up at him,

"You are much too cocky. I'll have to tame you. Now shut up and kiss me." He said.

Harry happily obliged.

Lily: dot dot dot….straaaange. r&r por favor


End file.
